


Honey

by citys127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, If u squint hard enough youll see the smut part, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citys127/pseuds/citys127
Summary: "All the pretty boys in the world but I'm in this space with you."





	1. I Like My Boys Just Like I Like My Honey

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first ever smut kinda?? the tags wont work idk what do. I cringed so hard while i wrote this hsjahdh my writing skills r terrible forgive me also ignore the typos nd grammatical errors!! this was kinda based off honey by kehlani  
> Enjoy !!

Sweaty bodies, music blaring through the speakers, the tinge of alcohol and lustruous teenagers present in the air was definitely not Jaehyun's idea of a relaxation.

His "best friends", Doyoung and Johnny managed to drag him out of his cramped dorm room, claiming that Jaehyun lacked a social life and needed some sunlight which was true but the younger was far too tired to care.

In Jaehyun's defense, he said that he didn't need a social life nor Vitamin D and was perfectly content staying in the comfort of his own bed. Midterms had just passed by and Jaehyun wanted to hibernate for the next five days in order to replace the long dreadful nights in which he had little to no sleep at all. But of course, his friends just wanted to inflict pain on him.

After more convincing (threatning in Doyoung's case), Jaehyun decided to tag along despite his desperate pleas.

Going to a night club was not at all Jaehyun's definition of "loosening up". He scrunched his nose at the strong scent of alcohol and drugs filling the air. Five minutes upon entering, both Johnny and Doyoung were already absorbed in their own worlds, completely forgetting about Jaehyun's existence.

Jaehyun groaned audibly and scanned the entire area for a vacant seat. He landed his eyes on the table near the stage and approached it quickly, avoiding to accidentally hit anyone or interrupt any make-out sessions.

The brunette took his seat and grabbed one of the cocktails the waiters were serving. He drank a large gulp and grimaced at the bitter taste. He gently tapped his fingers on the table in attempts to distract himself from the time that seems to be passing by slower than usual.

The lights surrounding the stage suddenly flashed, the music stopped and everyone was now staring at the slim figure standing at the center of the stage.

The chatter died down as soon as a different music played, all eyes on the performer on stage. He had soft pink locks and pale skin. He was wearing black fishnets that showcased his milky thighs along with some _incredibly short_ shorts that barely covered anything. His collarbones popped out of his unfinished button-up shirt as it hanged loosely on his shoulder.

_Fuck, how can anyone be that beautiful._

Jaehyun noted, his eyes never leaving the beautiful boy on stage. He watched as the pink haired boy swayed his hips, dancing passionately, making sure he caught everyones attention. He licked his lips and blew a kiss to the audience. The audience erupted in loud cheers and phrases of encouragement. The pink haired boy proceeded to explore his body teasingly and it took all of Jaehyun's self-restraint to not jump on the stage then and there. Jaehyun bit his lip and tapped his foot in anticipation of what the performer was going to do next. Jaehyun's eyes longed on the performer's plump lips for too long, thinking about how kissable it is and how beautiful it would like wrapped around his dick and Jaehyun swears to god the performer just winked at him.

_Fuck fuck he knows I exist._

Jaehyun felt an usual hot feeling in his gut and god he just wanted to touch the ethereal boy in front of him. He wanted to feel him but at the same time take him to dates, hold his hand and smother him with kisses. Jaehyun was head over heels with the pink haired boy, someone that he had just met not less than five minutes ago might he add. He knows that it might be too soon to assume the mess that is called his feelings but it felt like he already knew the pink haired boy for years just by watching as he pour his heart out on stage in front of hundreds of people, wearing awfully revealing clothes that fitted him perfectly.

Jaehyun knows that whoever this person might be, that hes more than just night clubs and provocative dancing. Jaehyun wanted to see that other side.

Just like any other show, this one has come to an end. The lights dimmed as the performer walked away to the back of the stage leaving Jaehyun sad, horny and alone.

Jaehyun rushed towards the bartender and hurriedly asked for the name of the performer, ignoring the weird glances the people around him gave.

 _"Taeyong._ "

He liked how the name rolled out of his tongue. He quickly tipped the bartender and muttered a small 'thanks' before heading to the room that Taeyong was supposedly in. He stood in front of the velvet doors and gripped on the golden handle.

_Go big or go home._

Jaehyun mentally noted. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to open the door when he was suddenly met with the person carved by the angels himself, _Taeyong_. His breath hitched, overwhelmed by Taeyong's beauty. Words failed to leave Jaehyun's mouth. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, realizing that he was staring at the pure beauty in front of him.

"I-I uh, you see- well- uhm-"

He stuttered and scratched the back of his head, suddenly forgetting how to form proper sentences. He gazed back at Taeyong, checking if the latter was annoyed at his lack of social skills, instead he was met with a soft gaze, not annoyed at all, infact quite amused with Jaehyun's sudden timidness.

"-what I'm trying to say is just- can I kiss you?"

He mentally face-palmed right after seeing Taeyong's bewildered expression. _Way to go for that good first impression, Jaehyun._ He was about to apologize and leave, too embarassed to face Taeyong after getting all brave but was stopped by the pink haired boy's sudden response.

" Er, I don't usually kiss clients on the lips but everywhere else is fine. I can give you a  lapdance too, if you want?" Taeyong said as he inched closer and closer to Jaehyun until his hot breath was grazing over Jaehyun's lips.

Jaehyun's mind shutted down, unable to think straight ( quite literally ). He blushed at Taeyong's bluntness which Taeyong, thankfully didn't notice. Taeyong chuckled and took that answer as a 'yes' before yanking Jaehyun inside the velvet doors by his jacket.

As soon as he entered he was shoved to the sofa. Taeyong's hands roamed around Jaehyun's body, grazing over restricted areas making the brunette groan in satisfaction. Taeyong proceeded to wrap his hands loosely around Jaehyun's neck as he sat down on Jaehyun's lap. He grinded his hips on top of Jaehyun's raging hard-on making the younger growl caused by the stimulation. He gripped Taeyong's ass like a lifeline making the pink haired boy release erotic moans from his lips. Taeyong scattered sloppy kisses around Jaehyun's neck and ghosted over his lips.

They both stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to make the next move, panting heavily, only being seperated by a couple of inches. Taeyong's eyes widened in shock, reality finally flashing back. He pulled back and stood up almost immediately causing Jaehyun to pout at the lack of contact.

" I hope you enjoyed... that. I better get going." Taeyong said in a rush, his cheeks tinted in red. Taeyong hurriedly left, leaving a stunned and bewildered Jaehyun alone in the room.

He placed his fingers around his neck, feeling tingly on the areas where Taeyong placed small kisses. He ran his hand over his thick lock of hair and eventually left the room as well after regaining his composure. 

  _Oh my god I made him blush._

Jaehyun's heart raced in excitement at the realization. He quickly left the club and hauled a cab on the way home.

He arrived back at his dorm in no less than ten minutes and hurriedly sneaked back into his room. He flopped in his couch the moment he entered and dozed off into a peaceful slumber, thinking of the pink haired boy.


	2. Is It Love All We Need, Is It Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for quite a long wait but 2nd chap is finally here ! the stuff i wrote in this chap is definitely a first for me so i apologize for my poor writing skills. i also didnt rlly know how to conclude this so the last part rlly isnt the best. 
> 
> anyways ignore any typographical error or grammatical error i tried to recheck it millions of times on ms word and i hope you enjoy my crappy work !! thank u a lot for reading it i rlly appreciate it!
> 
> http://www.bl.uk/onlinegallery/features/mythical/psyche.html ( the summarized version of pysche nd cupid's story was not written by me )

"Wow, way to leave us behind, drunk in the club, with no mode of transportation at all, _best friend_." Doyoung said sarcastically with a pout as he clutched his coffee mug tighter.

"So you're meaning to say, you finally got laid? I think we deserve a thank you." Johnny said smugly with a triumphant grin across the living room, chugging down on his orange juice. Jaehyun scoffed at that and brought his knees up to his chest, the thoughts of last night suddenly flashing back in his mind. "I didn't get laid. He gave me a lap dance and that’s that." Jaehyun responded, quite disappointed to be honest. Johnny seems to notice this and was about to tease the younger but refrained from doing so as Jaehyun shot him death glares in return.

"Did you get his number?" Johnny asked and walked towards the sofa, plopping next to the brunette. Jaehyun shook his head in reply.

"I didn't raise you this way." Doyoung responded from the kitchen. Jaehyun sighed and regretted his poor friend choice.

"Doyoung, how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't raise me." Doyoung gasped loudly and placed a hand on his chest, making a jokingly offended expression at Jaehyun's statement. "I'll let you know that if I didn't drag your lonely ass out of this room you wouldn't be risking it all for this Taeyong." Doyoung retorted and gestured dramatically, placing a hand on his hip.

"Okay, first of all Taeyong is not a this. Second, just help me get back to that club again later."

"Don't we deserve a please and a thank you?" Doyoung asked this time with a devilish grin playing on his lips. Jaehyun groaned, wanting nothing more but to punch the older man in front of him but obliged anyways, not wanting to make this embarrassing conversation any longer.

"Oh great and wonderful Kim Doyoung and Seo Johnny, will you kindly escort me to the gay club downtown?" Jaehyun said mockingly, making silly faces causing his two friends to erupt in fits of laughter.

"Treat us lunch too!"

"Don't push it."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Taeyong pushed pass all of the people in the club, rushing towards a certain room backstage. He knew that adding feelings into this whole situation was like an unsaid rule in doing his profession, something that he should never do if he intends to not get hurt in the end but he just can't help to fall for the guy and melt under the soft yet lustful gaze of the brown haired boy he had just met not too long ago. His heart thumped along with the music as he walked briskly.

The music started to die down as soon as he entered the room, closing the door softly.

"Bitch, you did great out there." Ten, his friend and co-worker commented as he manoeuvred around the pile of clothes littered around the ground, quickly giving Taeyong a brief hug. Taeyong thanked him sheepishly and took a seat in front of the mirror. He started to remove his accessories one by one, from his big hoop earrings to his black chokers.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you." Ten pried before taking a seat next to the pink haired boy and proceeded to remove his jewelry as well.

"You know that feeling of being in love with a person but you kinda can't be with them?" Taeyong asked while wiping off all the remains of his make-up.

"Taeyongie..." Ten started and looked towards Taeyong with a soft gaze. The latter brushed him off and stood up from his chair.

"I know what you're gonna say but hear me out. He looks different from the ones before. I just know it."

"Different my ass. That's what you told me about Yuta and look at where we're at now." Ten retorted and dropped the conversation afterwards, sensing that the older doesn't want to tackle about the topic furthermore. Taeyong shimmied out of his shorts and fishnets, shrugging his loose white button-up off his shoulders before slipping into a plain black hoodie and grey sweatpants. He looked like your average college student from first glance. He packed up the rest of his belongings and swung his backpack on his shoulder, waving goodbye at Ten before heading home, drowning in the thoughts of the brown haired boy. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tomorrow rolled around a lot sooner than Jaehyun expected. He was now situated in the same seat he found the previous time he went here. Although, this time he was accompanied by the crackheads he liked to call his friends. He pondered over whether or not inviting them was the right decision, seeing that they will most likely tease him throughout the entire time Taeyong was performing but he didn't really know the exact location of the club so he had to be accompanied either way. He just had to tolerate it for a while and think of the prize he'll receive at the end.

It was now time for the lights to dim again, all the attention focused at the stage. The sound of heels clacking can be heard as Taeyong walked closer and closer to the front of the stage. He saw Taeyong for the first time that night and Jaehyun was ready to cum at the sight. Taeyong didn't look like a full-course meal. No, that wouldn't be enough to describe Taeyong's overwhelming beauty. Taeyong looked like an entire buffet and Jaehyun wanted to savour him. Taste him even.

"You didn't tell me that this was the Taeyong you were talking about." Johnny commented, completely stopping whatever it was he was doing to stare at the actual god present in the stage in front of them.

"You scored good on this one." Doyoung said. His eyes never leaving the pink haired boy stood on the stage.

_Holy fuck._

Was all Jaehyun could say, his mouth still agape and his eyes almost rolling out of his eyelids with what he was seeing. He didn't think that Taeyong could get any more beautiful than he already was but he stands corrected.

Taeyong was wearing a pastel pink corset that clung onto his hour-glass shaped body with straps that stretched over his thigh up until his bright pink knee-high socks along with some loose white blouse-like vest and white high heels to finish the look. His make-up glistened under the stage lights as his earrings dangled on his every move.

He started swaying his hips to the beat of the music; his hands ran through his soft pink locks, slowly going lower and lower. Taeyong proceeded to do his entire routine, his gaze never leaving Jaehyun as soon as he spotted the brunette in the crowd. Jaehyun bit his lip to prevent the moans that are threatening to escape his mouth. Jaehyun had to sit through the entire five agonizing minutes of Taeyong's performance and is now fully hard under his uncomfortable tight jeans.

He immediately stood up from his chair and ran towards the room where he met Taeyong the previous night, completely disregarding the presence of his friends. Although, this time, instead of pondering over his life choices in front of the tempting velvet doors, Jaehyun barged in and pinned Taeyong to the wall.

Taeyong was completely unfazed by the gesture and took it as a signal to tease the younger furthermore.

"Eager, are we?" Taeyong chuckled, thumbing at Jaehyun's nape causing him to shiver. Taeyong was quick to work with his hands, already exploring the different destinations in Jaehyun's body, each moan coming out of his lips encouraging him to work faster. He went down to his knees and looked at Jaehyun's cock, mouth drooling at the sight. He glanced at Jaehyun for confirmation before unbuckling his belt when he saw him nod. He pulled down his pants along with his boxers, letting Jaehyun's cock spring free, red and leaking with precum. Taeyong trailed kisses in his inner thigh, making Jaehyun shudder at the contact. Taeyong's lips brushed against Jaehyun's dick making him grunt in impatience. Taeyong kissed the tip of Jaehyun's cock before taking it whole in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down every once in a while. Jaehyun was a moaning mess, knees buckling, gripping on Taeyong's hair and yanking it every time he hits a spot. The warmth and sensation of Taeyong's mouth was too much for Jaehyun. His mind was in a frenzy. His thoughts were messy, the stimulation being too strong for him to handle. "

Fuck, I'm close." Jaehyun choked out in between groans. Taeyong swirled his tongue around, swallowing Jaehyun deeper in his mouth. Jaehyun let out a strangled moan before releasing into Taeyong's mouth.

"Fuck, I am so sorry. Let me get you some paper towels and some wate-" Jaehyun frantically put on his pants on and was about to leave but halted in his tracks when Taeyong licked the corner of his lips and swallowed the residue of Jaehyun's cum, showing no ounce of disgust at all. Jaehyun gazed at the wet spot on the bottom of Taeyong's corset and looked away, blushing as soon as Taeyong caught his gaze.

"You should come back next time." Taeyong said and inching closer, his eyes never leaving Jaehyun.

"Definitely." Jaehyun replied breathlessly, watching Taeyong walk out of the velvet doors yet again.

Upon exiting the room he was met with two very worried best friends who quickly bombarded him with questions.

"You ditched us again!"

"What did you even do?"

"I just had the best blowjob of my entire life."

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun's day consisted of going to university in the morning and meeting Taeyong at night. It was like an endless cycle that he'd follow every day. Though they didn't go any farther than blowjobs and messy kisses, they enjoyed whatever bond that they have created over time that they have spent together, pushing the other's limits and getting to know more about each other.

Taeyong discovered that Jaehyun was actually a major in astrology and currently studies Greek mythology. Jaehyun also discovered that Taeyong went to college to major in performing arts but dropped out later on due to financial issues.

"Do you want to go on a date?''

"Jae, now is really not the best time to ask." Taeyong choked out in between pants and yelped as soon as another finger was inserted inside him. The two became incredibly close as each meeting passed by. Even going as far as calling each other by their first names or proposing small talk after their sessions.

"Do you want me to ask you in the rain?" Jaehyun chuckled and grabbed Taeyong's leg to wrap it around his waist before adding in another finger and scissoring his walls. Taeyong had no idea how Jaehyun could be laughing in their situation right now while he was literally being fucked senseless by Jaehyun's fingers. Taeyong buried his head on the crook of Jaehyun's neck, letting the moans escape freely as Jaehyun left marks around his neck. Just as Jaehyun was about to hit Taeyong's prostate, he stopped causing the latter to whine out of desperation.

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"If you keep doing that, yes."

"I meant for the date, silly."

"Yeah, yeah, just fuck me already."

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong pulled at the hem of his shirt, tugging the sleeve of his flannel lower creating sweater paws. He pushed the bridge of his glasses back and shoved his hands on his pockets, slightly shivering at the oddly cold weather. He stood outside of the bar and patiently waited for Jaehyun to arrive. He was very nervous to say the least. Jaehyun has never seen him apart from when they meet at the club so going on cliché dates wearing casual clothes was definitely something new from their usual meet-ups.

Taeyong took a sharp breathe as a white taxi hauled in front of him. He caught a glimpse of Jaehyun's silhouette beyond the tinted windows. He watched as Jaehyun stepped out of the car, his green turtleneck clinging to his chest, hair falling slightly on his forehead as he extended a hand towards Taeyong, gesturing him to enter the car.

"Wow, very fancy."

"What can I say; I'm a broke college student." Taeyong stifled a giggle as he entered the car, taking Jaehyun's hand. He glanced outside as the buildings passed by in a blur, listening to the soft music coming from the stereo.

They soon arrived at a park with no people in sight. Jaehyun paid the driver and they both stepped outside of the taxi. The swings creaked as the wind blew, the trees swaying along.

"I know it's not much but I usually go here to have some time alone. Stargazing really helps me to wind down a bit after a long day at uni. It's interesting how stars are arranged in certain patterns and even have back stories." Jaehyun said, rubbing the back of his neck, unable to get rid of his bundle of nerves.

"No, no, this is perfect. I'm not exactly the type of person to go on five-star restaurants either." Taeyong chuckled and reassured him, stretching out his hand to intertwine it with Jaehyun's making the younger blush. They walked past the abandoned slides and unoccupied seesaws, enjoying each other's presence without the need of any verbal conversation. They eventually landed on a spot that gave them a perfect view of the moon along with the other celestial bodies present in the sky.

Jaehyun sat down and gently patted on the grass beside him, gesturing Taeyong to do so as well. Taeyong obliged and placed his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, watching as the stars twinkled in the night sky.

"Did you know that Cupid also fell in love?" Jaehyun suddenly blurted out, his gaze not leaving the stars. Taeyong hummed in response, now staring at Jaehyun, the moonlight illuminating his beautiful features. Taeyong listened attentively, watching as Jaehyun's mouth moved every time he spoke.

"Psyche is one of the three daughters of a king. She was so beautiful that Venus, the Goddess of love and beauty was envious of her. In revenge, she instructs her son Cupid to make her fall in love with a hideous monster; but instead he falls in love with her himself. He becomes her unseen husband, visiting her only at night. Psyche disobeys his orders not to attempt to look at him, and in doing so she loses him. In her search for him she undertakes a series of cruel and difficult tasks set by Venus in the hope of winning him back. Cupid can eventually no longer bear to witness her suffering or to be apart from her and pleads their cause to the gods. Psyche becomes an immortal and the lovers are married in heaven."

Now it was Jaehyun's turn to look back at Taeyong, staring intently into his eyes and gently cupped his face.

"Taeyong, you immediately caught my eye the moment I entered that club. You looked so breathtakingly beautiful, even now. I knew that you had an amazing personality. I knew that I was in love with you from the moment I met you. It's as if Cupid shot one of his arrows at me when I laid my eyes on you-" They both laughed at the reference, eyes lighting up.

"-and just like Psyche I inevitably fell in love with you more and more despite only meeting at night for short periods of time. I'm ready to lose everything for you because _you_ _are my everything_. You're the Psyche to my Cupid except I don't need his arrows to make me love you."

Tears were streaming down on Taeyong's face, completely speechless from Jaehyun's confession. Jaehyun wiped each tear that fell, still cupping Taeyong's face.

"Lee Taeyong, will you be my boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked with a soft smile. Taeyong connected their lips together while nodding furiously into the kiss. The kiss was gentle, not rushed. Both of them savoured and enjoyed each second spent with each other. Taeyong smiled through the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Jaehyun's neck.

"God, I've been wanting to do that for so long." Taeyong said and locked their foreheads and stared at each other for a moment, content. They both laid down in the grass, not caring about the time, all of their worries slowly slipping away as they snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth they radiated. Relief washed over Jaehyun, realizing that Taeyong was finally his. He didn't want this moment to ever end. He almost pinched himself, the reality of being together with Taeyong still not completely sinking in.

He peppered Taeyong's face with kisses, muttering sweet nothings as he planted each one causing Taeyong to erupt in a fit of giggles. Jaehyun's heart raced at the sight. It felt completely euphoric. Everything was perfect and fell into place. Taeyong interlaced their fingers and pecked at Jaehyun's chin.

"Love you, _boyfriend_."

"I can get used to the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading this if u got at this point!! sadly enough, this story has come to an end tho i might make a sequel-kinda-like-side-story that isnt completely related to this original story,, 
> 
> kudos are highly appreciated! thank u again!


End file.
